Une soirée surprenante
by Alounet
Summary: Grosse soirée à la maison du lac qui s'annonce surprenante pour Aiden et Ethan, qui après s'être offert un moment de plaisir, vont se retrouver à batifoler avec d'autres loups garous... Mais dans tout ça, n'y a t-il pas une histoire sincère ? Pour Scott et Isaac notamment ? Défi avec Slash, incest et des loups garous faisant l'amour dans tous les sens !


**Titre** : Une soirée surprenante

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Ethan/Aiden / Aiden/Derek / Ethan/Isaac / Derek/Scott / Scott/Isaac

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash, beaucoup même avec du lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Alice adore me lancer des défis surprenants, compliqués et totalement dingue ! Alors comme d'habitude, je m'efforce de toujours les relever... En voici un nouveau, qu'elle a voulu très pervers, vous êtes donc par avance prévenu ! Les mots et conditions obligatoires sont en gras et italique comme à chaque fois. Alice je sais que par avance tu seras frustrée par la fin, mais je voulais apporter une fin "mignonne" au couple que tu affectionne :)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lydia avait encore eu la folle idée d'organiser une soirée dans sa maison du lac. Une soirée qui s'annonçait riche en rebondissements. Pour l'heure, l'adolescente s'occupait de ses nombreux invités afin que son statut de Reine du _**lycée**_ lui reste totalement acquis.

- Alors, t'avais promis de m'accorder une danse... Tu viens ?

Aiden suivait à nouveau Lydia à travers la foule. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de la jeune femme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire pour obtenir la possibilité de coucher avec elle ce soir. La banshee l'évitait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et refusait de sortir à nouveau avec lui, persuadée qu'il n'était pas un gentil garçon.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de danser, peut-être plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna, tandis qu'Ethan, un verre à la main, venait retrouver son frère jumeau parmi la foule.

- Je crois que ça s'appelle un râteau frangin.

Il lui proposa son verre pour qu'il puisse _**boire**_ et noyer son amertume, mais Aiden n'en fit rien. Il continua de regarder Lydia s'éloigner, puis passer près de Danny. Ce dernier était dans les bras d'un beau gosse. Il avait visiblement très bien surmonté sa rupture, au grand dam d'Ethan qui les aperçut à son tour.

- Ca craint cette soirée, je préfère prendre l'air.

Ethan avala d'une traite son verre, le posa sur une _**table**_, et quitta la maison pour se promener dehors. Aiden le suivit, n'ayant aucune envie de rester là à ne pouvoir satisfaire ses désirs.

Dehors, il faisait plutôt frais et le bruit de la musique ne se faisait plus beaucoup entendre. Les deux jumeaux s'éloignèrent et se posèrent dans un coin tranquille.

- Tu dois l'oublier mec, trouve toi un autre mec, conseilla Aiden.

- C'est facile pour toi, c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'occasions de rencontrer des mecs qui puissent s'intéresser à moi. Tu vois le truc ?

- En fait, l'idéal pour toi, ça aurait été d'avoir un frère jumeau gay lui aussi, comme ça t'aurais pu t'envoyer en l'air quand tu veux, comme tu veux. Réflexion faite, je devrais me mettre aux mecs aussi moi... Comme ça je t'aurais sous la main pour assouvir tous mes désirs, se moqua Aiden.

Ethan s'agaça et repoussa son frère qui tentait d'obtenir un câlin :

- T'es vraiment un obsédé !

- Ose m'avouer que tu n'as jamais eu l'idée, ni même l'envie de pouvoir te taper ton frangin ? Baiser son double ça doit en faire kiffer plus d'un non ?

Ethan souffla à nouveau, détournant le regard mais n'osant pas répondre à la question de son frère. Parce que la vérité était bien différente. La vérité étant qu'il y avait déjà songé et pensé plus d'une fois.

Devant cette absence de réponse, Aiden se calma et regarda plus en détail son frère. Durant un instant, une étrange tension électrique passa entre les deux. Aiden observait le regard de son frère, mais aussi ses lèvres. Jamais elles ne lui avaient paru aussi désireuses d'être embrassées. Il décida de rompre cette tension en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son frère et en lui volant un baiser.

D'abord surpris, Ethan repoussa violemment son frère. Choqué qu'il ait pu enfreindre cette intimité. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Ethan se jeta à son tour sur les lèvres de son frère. Il avait réveillé en lui un désir interdit qu'il ne pouvait renier.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ignorant totalement qu'ils étaient observés. En effet, un autre loup garou avait décidé de prendre l'air et de s'éloigner des tumultes de la soirée : Isaac. Ce dernier se promenait lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements des deux frères jumeaux. Il préféra rester caché derrière un arbre afin d'observer la scène attentivement.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ethan avait retiré le t-shirt de son frère et sa langue lui caressait le torse tout entier. Il s'amusait à titiller ses tétons pour provoquer des gémissements terribles chez son frère. Bientôt, Ethan se retrouva à genoux, libérant le sexe à demi-dur de son frère. Il l'avait fait passer par la fente de la braguette de son jean. Il posa ses lèvres dessus afin qu'il prenne une forme plus imposante et bientôt, les _**18 centimètres**_ d'Aiden se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Ethan.

Ethan s'était débarrassé de son propre pantalon, afin de libérer sa virilité et de pouvoir masturber tout à son aise son propre sexe. Aiden avait posé ses mains sur les cheveux roux de son frère et il lui donnait le rythme qu'il désirait avoir pour sa fellation. Ethan était parfaitement soumis à son frère tandis qu'Aiden se montrait sauvage et avide d'en avoir d'avantage.

De derrière son arbre, Isaac n'en perdait pas une miette. Ce spectacle l'excitait et le rendait lui aussi totalement dur à l'intérieur de son pantalon. S'il avait eu assez de cran et d'audace, il serait allé rejoindre le duo pour s'occuper du membre tendu d'Ethan. Ce dernier masturbait ses propres _**18 centimètres**_ et semblait se satisfaire de sa main, son seul _**besoin**_ étant de pouvoir faire jouir son frère.

Aiden retira la tête d'Ethan de son sexe et il lui dit :

- Tu veux _**sentir**_ ma queue dans ta chatte frangin ?

L'entendre parler aussi vulgairement redoubler l'excitation d'Ethan. Sans lui répondre, il se contenta de se retourner, de se mettre à quatre pattes à même le sol et de lui présenter son anus.

- Waouh. Si j'avais su que mon frangin était aussi salope au lit, j'en aurais profité bien avant.

Aiden regarda rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, mais ne vit cependant pas Isaac toujours camouflé derrière son arbre. Après avoir donné une bonne claque sur les fesses de son frère, il présenta son gland devant son entrée la plus intime.

- Je peux y aller franco, tu supporteras pas vrai ?

- Vas-y. J'ai déjà eu des plus grosses queues que la tienne tu sais.

Aiden, dont l'égo pouvait être surdimensionné, fut piqué par cette petite touche qu'avait lancé son frère. Il décida de lui rendre la pareil en entrant totalement son sexe sans ménagement entre les fesses de son frère. Ethan voulut hurler sa douleur, mais il devait se retenir pour ne pas alerter tous les fêtards. Même si au fond de lui, il aurait beaucoup aimé que Danny le trouve dans cette position et qu'il comprenne que lui aussi n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Aiden défonça complètement l'anus de son frère en entrant et sortant à une vitesse quasiment folle. Le loup devenait comme possédé et prenait son pied avec son jumeau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Aiden grogna d'avantage, sa jouissance se rapprochant inexorablement.

- Je vais te remplir mon frangin, tu vas voir.

Ethan mordait ses lèvres et sentit couler en lui toute la semence de son frère. C'était chaud, épais et liquide mais tellement bon. Avec ses autres partenaires, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire cela sans protection. Mais avec son frère, tous les interdits étaient levé.

- Relève toi.

Aiden tendit sa main à son frère. Ce dernier s'en servit pour se relever et les jumeaux se rhabillèrent tranquillement.

- T'as pas joui toi aussi ? réalisa Aiden en regardant l'érection toujours visible d'Ethan.

- Tu veux me sucer peut être ?

- T'es dingue, moi je baise, je me fais pas baiser.

Soudain, Ethan fit aller son "museau" de loup et regarda aussitôt dans la direction de l'arbre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et quelqu'un avait donc assisté à toute la scène. Derrière son arbre, Isaac réalisa qu'il était découvert et plutôt que d'avoir à assumer sa perversité (il avait tout de même regardé), il préféra détaler comme un lapin.

- C'est Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Ethan à son frère tout en suivant Isaac dans sa course folle. Aiden resta seul pendant un moment, préférant regarder sur son téléphone s'il n'avait pas reçu par hasard un message de Lydia. Ca n'était pas le cas.

Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il s'était "vidé les couilles" comme il aimait si bien le dire. Mais cette première expérience le fit réaliser une chose : coucher avec un garçon n'était pas si différent que de coucher avec une fille et il se demandait s'il pourrait apprécier de le refaire, mais avec quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas son frère.

Et comme si les dieux voulaient lui répondre, il vit Derek Hale, s'avancer dans sa direction. Derek était beau gosse, brun, ténébreux et surtout, pourrait être la victime idéale pour son plan de découverte de lui même. Il n'avait plus qu'à le convaincre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais du genre à profiter de la fête.

- J'en profite. Je viens juste de me taper un bon cul. Et toi ?

Aiden savait qu'il était direct, cash et parfois vulgaire, mais en même temps, c'était sa technique personnelle.

- Pourtant je ne sens pas l'odeur de Lydia sur toi, ni d'une autre fille d'ailleurs...

Derek réfléchit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il connaissait cependant l'odeur qui émanait du jeune loup.

- Ton frère ? s'étonna t-il.

Aiden savait pertinemment que Derek devinerait cela grâce à son odorat, aussi ne s'en cacha t-il pas.

- Toi aussi tu veux venir goûter ?

Aiden déboucla sa ceinture et laissa tomber son pantalon - car oui, Aiden ne portait pas de caleçon sous ses jeans - pour laisser s'afficher sa virilité qui reprenait peu à peu contenance.

Derek éclata de rire - à moitié gêné, à moitié tendu - et lui répondit :

- Ca m'intéresse pas.

- Tu crois que je t'ai jamais vu reluquer les fesses de Stiles ? Ce genre de trucs, je les repère assez vite.

- Je pensais que tu étais soulagé non ? Ton frère s'en est occupé.

Derek tourna le dos au jeune loup mais ce dernier ne lui laissait pas le _**choix**_.

- Et si je te laissais me prendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu pense à l'idée de pouvoir dominer un mâle dominant ?

La curiosité de l'ancien alpha sembla piqué au vif. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au loup complètement nu face à lui.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer t'agenouiller devant moi.

- Et pourtant, tout arrive, regarde...

Aiden s'était approché lentement et doucement, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Derek. Après l'avoir mordillé quelques instants, il glissa jusqu'au sol afin d'avoir le visage face à son entre-jambe. Il aida le brun à se débarrasser de son pantalon devenu beaucoup trop encombrant et lorsqu'il fut face à son sexe toujours mou, il ne se découragea pas.

- Je pensais que tu portais de la _**lingerie**_, dommage, ça m'aurait d'avantage excité...

- Tu cherche à gagner du temps parce que t'as la frousse ? demanda Derek qui adorait avoir cette position face à Aiden qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop impertinent.

- J'ai jamais la trouille moi.

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il ouvrit la bouche et avala le morceau de chair qui pendait au dessus des deux bourses. Derek avait le sexe poilu, donc rapidement, Aiden eu le nez dans la toison brune du loup dominant. Lorsqu'il sentit ce sexe gonfler dans sa bouche, il réalisa qu'offrir une bonne fellation n'était pas chose aussi aisée. Il admirait son frère pour être un dieu de la fellation, mais lui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre malheureusement.

Incapable d'entrer les 19 centimètres du brun dans sa bouche, il laissa sa bave couler le long de son menton tandis que Derek souriait, fier et satisfait d'avoir fermé la bouche de ce jeune arrogant.

Lorsque Derek réalisa que son sexe était bel et bien en bonne forme, il stoppa son jeune amant.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses...

- Tu vas pas me préparer avant ?

Derek approcha ses doigts de la bouche d'Aiden et l'obligea à les avaler et à les mouiller abondamment.

- Retourne toi.

Aiden obéit et Derek, torse contre dos, fit glisser ses doigts près des fesses du jeune homme. Il glissa tout d'abord un doigt dans son intimité et le conseilla.

- Tu devrais écarter d'avantage les fesses si tu veux pas crier comme un loup.

Puis un deuxième doigt entra à l'intérieur, bientôt rejoint par un troisième.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver dominé ?

- Je me demande comment on peut aimer ça.

- Tu te dégonfle ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Ferme la et baise moi comme un loup.

Piqué au vif, Derek remplaça bientôt ses doigts par son propre sexe. Ils étaient toujours debout l'un contre l'autre et Derek passa ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune. Soudain, Aiden ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Derek l'avait pénétré de force sans crier garde.

Le rouquin refusa de laisser des larmes couler, au contraire, il provoqua le plus vieux :

- Alors ? T'y vas ?

Derek sortit son sexe pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il renouvela la manœuvre plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden ne souffre plus, mais au contraire, prenne son pied. Lorsque sa jouissance ne tarda pas à arriver, Derek se retira et termina lui même de se satisfaire en éjaculant sur le torse du jumeau au préalable hétéro.

- Au final, je suis peut-être bi, réalisa Derek pour lui même, tout en laissant Aiden se remettre de ses émotions.

Derek ramassa son jean qu'il remit avant de s'éloigner, tout souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Ethan avait retrouvé Isaac dans le cabanon du petit port, derrière la maison. Il était assis près du lac, l'esprit ailleurs. Ethan se posa juste à côté de lui, sans rien dire. C'est Isaac qui rompit le silence.

- Je voulais pas passer pour un mateur. La prochaine fois je materais un _**dvd**_, ça sera plus simple non ?

Isaac tenait la carte de l'humour, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien sur Ethan.

- Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais je te promets que c'est la première fois que lui et moi on...

- T'as pas à te justifier tu sais. C'est cool, je t'assure.

- Ca t'a pas choqué de nous voir... ?

- Non. C'est votre truc à vous. En fait, ça fait un moment que j'ai cette idée dans la tête ou je pense à...

- A Scott ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Je suis gay. Ce genre de trucs, je les repère assez vite.

- Le truc c'est que... Je m'imagine en mode dominateur tu vois le genre ? Alors qu'au fond, j'ai des vrais sentiments pour lui et que, je pense que c'est un fantasme que je dois vivre avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit...

Cette révélation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Désireux d'oublier totalement Danny, Ethan réalisa qu'il pouvait être la réponse aux prières de l'autre loup.

- Tu sais que si j'avais un _**calendrier**_ sexy à afficher en _**poster**_ dans ma chambre, t'en serais surement l'une des vedettes phares ?

Isaac se mit à sourire, puis répondit :

- Tu me dragues là ?

- Je te propose mieux, répondit Ethan en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du bêta. Je te propose d'être soumis, pour toi, toute la nuit s'il le faut...

Cette proposition réveilla de plus belle la bête d'Isaac. Ce dernier changea du tout au tout, poussant violemment Ethan contre un mur. Ce dernier savourait déjà d'avance la folle partie de jambes en l'air qui l'attendait.

Isaac embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme et rapidement l'obligea à le dévêtir pour que ses _**16 centimètres**_ sortent à l'air libre. Ethan s'accroupit pour venir dévorer la virilité du loup et lui offrir un plaisir insoupçonné.

- Vas-y ouais, suce moi bien la queue comme ça... J'adore ça...

La perversité d'Isaac se développa de plus en plus et bientôt, le bêta obligea Ethan à lui enlever ses chaussures pour pouvoir lécher chacun de ses doigts de pieds. Des idées plus perverses les unes que les autres lui traversaient ainsi l'esprit et Ethan obéissait docilement au bêta.

- Quand je te matais dans les _**vestiaires**_, j'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être aussi salope, avoua Isaac au jeune homme qui dévorait goulument chaque parcelle de son corps.

Ethan prit cette réflexion pour un très beau compliment, puis il continua son entreprise en remontant vers l'entre jambe de l'adolescent. Plutôt que de s'attaquer à son sexe, il préféra s'attarder sur ses deux bourses bien poilues qui lui donnaient tellement envie. Il les goba, joua avec, déclencha des gémissements chez son amant du soir et l'allongea au sol tout en le déshabillant complètement.

Ethan chevaucha Isaac pour venir l'embrasser tout en plaçant ses fesses au niveau de son entre jambe. Avec ce qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt par Aiden, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'être d'avantage préparé. Aussi décida t-il de s'empaler complètement sur le sexe du béta et de jouer les allumeurs encore plus.

- Comment tu trouve mon cul ? Accueillant ?

- Oh putain, souffla Isaac qui sentait son sexe bien fermé entre les deux fesses d'Ethan. Vas-y, bouge ton corps comme tu le fais là... Excite moi ouais...

Isaac était au paradis. Il était complètement fou de cette torture que lui infligeait le jumeau. Ethan caressait le corps d'Isaac, lui déposait quelques baisers mouillés, et se laissait aller complètement. Isaac retira de force le jeune homme avant d'éjaculer. Ethan l'en remercia. Cependant, ce dernier était toujours complètement en érection et personne ce soir ne s'était occupé de lui.

Isaac décida de s'expérimenter une première fois sur cette queue qui lui était offerte et suivit les conseils de son amant pour être sur que lors de sa première fellation sur le mec de ses rêves, il puisse être doué et expert en la matière.

- Alors cette première fois avec un mec, ça t'a plu ?

- T'es sans doute le meilleur amant de toute la _**ville**_, rassura Isaac. Mais y'es temps pour moi maintenant de partir retrouver celui dont j'ai envie.

- Un dernier baiser pour la route ?

Isaac accepta et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de se relever et de partir, le laissant seul avec lui même. Aiden vint rejoindre son frère jumeau.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es tapé le petit Isaac ?

- Jaloux ? demanda Ethan, fier de lui même.

- Pas du tout, j'ai eu mieux.

Ethan leva un sourcil, sans comprendre et Aiden annonça plus que fier :

- Derek Hale !

Le dénommé Derek était loin de se douter qu'Aiden confiait leurs frasques sexuelles à son frère. Non, Derek avait décidé de profiter pleinement de la soirée organisée par Lydia. Cependant, il avait un petit peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il n'entrait pas dans une chambre, mais dans un _**placard**_. Et que ce placard était déjà occupé.

- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette chambre ?

- C'est pas une chambre Derek. C'est un placard. Tu es sur que ça va ?

Derek regarda autour de lui. Etrange. Ce placard était drôlement grand pour un placard. Mais il préféra ne rien dire et rejoignit Scott au sol.

- Pourquoi tu te cache dans un placard alors ?

- Stiles veut absolument me faire _**chanter**_ à son karaoké. Et je déteste chanter.

Derek ne pouvait que comprendre entièrement le nouvel alpha. Lui aussi détestait chanter. Ils restèrent assis là de longues minutes. Scott vérifia qu'il avait cette fois-ci bel et bien fermé le placard de l'intérieur pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

- Dis Scott, t'es vraiment hétéro toi ?

Scott fut surpris par cette question, mais intrigué, demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Je sais pas. Tu pense que même en étant hétéro, tu peux coucher avec un mec et rester hétéro ?

- Je sais pas trop... J'ai jamais eu ce problème là à vrai dire. Mais j'imagine que oui.

Désinhibé par l'alcool, Derek décida de se confier :

- J'ai couché avec Aiden tout à l'heure.

Il préféra ignorer les yeux grands ouverts de l'alpha et continuer.

- Du coup je me demandais si je renouvelais l'expérience, mais avec un mec vraiment hétéro tu vois, un mec comme toi par exemple, ce que ça ferait. Tu vois ?

- Je crois que tu as trop bu Derek.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux pas tester ça avec moi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Scott écarquilla grand les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec un homme. A vrai dire, maintenant que Derek lui posait la question, il ne savait pas vraiment y répondre avec sincérité. De plus, Scott avait un complexe : la taille de son sexe.

Un complexe qui n'était pas problématique avec les filles, étant donné qu'avec les filles aucune comparaison n'était possible, mais entre mecs, ça devait beaucoup jouer. Et le fait d'avoir un sexe de seulement _**14 centimètres**_ en totale érection l'angoissait toujours beaucoup.

- Je t'effraye on dirait ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Scott. C'est pas ça.

Derek profita du nouveau silence qui s'installa pour glisser sa main par dessus le pantalon de Scott. Ce dernier n'y opposa aucune résistance physique mais pour la forme, ajouta :

- Arrête... Ne fais pas ça... Tu devrais trouver un gars comme Danny qui lui sera ravit de...

Mais la main de Derek s'était déjà enfouie dans son pantalon. Ses doigts étaient maintenant au contact de sa peau et le plus vieux semblait apprécier ce qu'il touchait. Mais angoissé, Scott retira la main de son ami.

- Attends... Je...

- Laisse moi la toucher... S'il te plaît...

Le regard de Derek était tellement craquant que Scott décida de se la fermer et de le laisser faire. L'aîné, sachant très bien qu'il avait gagné, débarrassa Scott de son pantalon et sa main se retrouva à nouveau dans son boxer. Un boxer qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

- T'as peur que je sois trop _**abrupt**_ avec toi ?

- Non... J'ai juste peur que ce qu'il y a dans mon boxer ne te plaise pas...

Pour le convaincre du contraire, Derek sortit le sexe de Scott et put le découvrir. Malgré le fait que le placard se trouvait dans une certaine obscurité, il pouvait contempler ce sexe désormais en érection. Derek comprit ce qui tracassait Scott, certainement la taille de son sexe. Mais comme pour le rassurer, il décida de l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et inattendu pour Scott qui y répondit avec beaucoup de plaisir.

De sa main droite, Derek caressait pleinement le sexe de l'alpha. Ce dernier décida de ne pas rester passif et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Derek. Bientôt, ce dernier fut lui aussi débarrassé des vêtements trop encombrant.

Ils se masturbaient ainsi mutuellement tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent à merveille. Derek s'allongea sur le corps de Scott, continuant son petit manège, puis il lui demanda :

- Tu me laisserais te faire l'amour ?

- J'imagine que oui...

Derek descendit ainsi sa langue plus bas et, après avoir joué quelques minutes avec le sexe de Scott dans sa bouche, sa langue s'attaqua à son anus. Elle passa au travers, l'écartant le plus possible et le mouillant avec beaucoup d'entrain afin de lui faire le moins mal possible. Derek n'avait pas envie d'être brutal comme il avait pu l'être avec Aiden un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait envie d'être doux et que Scott apprécie ce moment.

- Je pense que tu peux y aller, rassura Scott.

Derek lui obéit. Il plaça les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules et, après avoir mis un préservatif sur son sexe, l'approcha de l'anus du plus jeune. Doucement il y entra, allant au rythme de Scott. Bientôt, il fut totalement en lui et il commença ses mouvements de bassin. Scott regardait Derek dans les yeux, appréciant ce moment intime entre eux alors qu'ils étaient dans une maison blindée de monde.

Derek accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à venir à sa jouissance. Il resta à l'intérieur de Scott jusqu'à ce que son sexe ne reprenne une forme plus normale. Après avoir pris soin de jeter le préservatif le plus loin possible dans un coin du placard, Derek s'allongea à côté de Scott et reprit le sexe de ce dernier dans ses mains.

- Laisse toi aller...

Scott ferma les yeux tandis que Derek le masturbait de plus en plus vite. Il jouit à son tour, inondant la main du plus vieux. Derek l'embrassa et les deux amis restèrent ainsi l'un avec l'autre.

Non loin de là, dans la maison, Isaac recherchait après Scott. Il vit Kira discuter avec Stiles, Lydia servir ses invités, mais aucune trace de Scott. Ou pouvait bien se cacher l'élu de son cœur ?

Il décida d'utiliser son odorat de loup garou pour mettre la main dessus. Et c'est au premier étage qu'il termina son chemin, devant le placard. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, faisant alors sauter le verrou, il découvrit un spectacle surprenant. Scott était gentiment lové contre le corps de Derek.

Il eut comme un _**nœud**_ dans l'estomac face à ce spectacle, se recula et fit une _**chute**_ qui l'amena tête la première au sol. Scott se releva précipitamment pour aider son ami à se relever :

- Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Isaac ?

Isaac se releva, vexé. Puis il scruta Scott de la tête au pied.

- Y'a son odeur partout sur toi...

Scott baissa la tête, gêné, tandis qu'il réalisa quelque chose de perturbant en reniflant à son tour.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je peux sentir l'odeur d'Ethan sur toi ?

Isaac était à son tour pris. Derek s'était relevé, et tout en passant devant les jeunes, il désigna une pièce derrière eux.

- Je crois que cette chambre est libre, vous devriez aller pour discuter avant qu'elle ne soit _**prise**_.

Derek s'éloigna pour redescendre en bas tandis que les deux jeunes loups allèrent jusqu'à la dite chambre pour s'y enfermer. Scott s'assit sur le lit le premier, tandis qu'Isaac restait debout devant lui.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux ?

- Parce que... commença Isaac sans réussir à continuer. Parce que je pensais...

- Que tu m'intéressais ?

- C'est pas le cas on dirait, vu que tu t'es tapé Derek.

- Et toi avec Ethan ? Je peux savoir ?

- J'avais peur que tu sois ma première expérience et que je sois lamentable.

- J'avais peur de te décevoir aussi et de pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes...

Les deux jeunes adolescents se regardèrent un instant tandis qu'Isaac se posa à ses côtés, s'asseyant au passage sur une pile de _**linge**_.

- Je crois que tous les deux, on s'est montré vachement bête pas vrai ?

Scott posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami tandis que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu peux m'embrasser ?

Isaac acquiesça et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Scott.

- Et si on s'allongeait ?

- Juste pour dormir tu veux dire ?

- Juste pour dormir. Je pense qu'on a fait assez de bêtises pour la soirée pas vrai ?

- T'as raison. Prenons notre temps.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau tout en s'allongeant dans le lit. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre tout le reste de la nuit, restant aussi sages que des images... Les deux amis ont-ils finit par coucher ensemble et assumer au grand jour leur amour ? Bien évidemment, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


End file.
